Megapede
|image =Megapede form 1.png |caption =Megapede's first form |name = |species =Mutated Caterpillar |nicknames =None |height = |length = |weight = |forms =Megapede, Cicada |controlled =None |relationships =None |allies =None |enemies =Zilla Junior |created =Fil Barlow |portrayed =Animation |firstappearance =Metamorphosis |roar =To be added }} The Megapede, also known as Cicada , is an enormous mutated insect created by that appeared in the Godzilla: The Series episode Metamorphosis. History At first a massive centipede-cicada hybrid mutation, the Megapede suddenly appeared in the American Midwest. Attacking and feeding on crops, its actions gained the attention of H.E.A.T. who quickly arrived to investigate. After finding globs of toxic foam at attack sites, they ran into the creature as it attacked the Indiana State Fair. Its exoskeleton was too tough for tranquilizer and laser fire, and soon it was on a rampage. Zilla Junior, however, arrived to do battle yet again! He fought the creature, fighting it as H.E.A.T. watched on. The Megapede managed to use its poison barbs to gain an upper hand. As Zilla removed the barbs, H.E.A.T. opened fire yet again, distracting the Megapede. The monster was unable to see Zilla charging and soon it was tossed through a huge roller coaster. An electrical generator then exploded, sending thousands of volts through the insect’s body and weakening it. As the monster king moved in for the kill, it spat a glob of toxic foam at his eyes. The reptile was forced into retreat, heading to the water where he could wash off the foam. Unable to stop the Megapede on their own, H.E.A.T, could only watched on as it vanished beneath the ground, totally unaware that it would soon grow into its second life cycle. After its initial brawl with Zilla, the Megapede vanished beneath the ground and create a sort of cocoon. It then began to grow into its second life cycle, the giant winged Cicada! After finding its husk, H.E.A.T. was at a lose of where to start their search. While they were confused, the Giant Cicada flew to Chicago and perched itself on top of one of the tallest buildings. It began to rub its wings together, creating an intense high frequency song that disrupted all the electronics of the city, in an attempt to draw a mate. Unwilling to just stand by and watch, the air force flew in, firing missiles at the giant insect. The powerful weapons did little to hamper the creature and when H.E.A.T. tried to use electricity against it, it was revealed the recent metamorphosis removed that from its being. A new plan was put underway to coat the Giant Cicada’s wings with insulating foam. Spraying the insect with it from a helicopter, the foam did its job, stopping the song the creature generated. In response, it reached up, snatching the chopper out of the sky with its large claw. They managed to escape its grasp and land safely, but Zilla was back for revenge. Rising from the water yet again, he charged the building the insect was perched on. Ripping through its walls, it brought the entire skyscraper down so he could get at the insect. Without the ability to fly, the cicada tried to escape but Zilla was hot on its tail. The two fell into the same body of water from which Zilla had emerged and began to do battle. Soon Godzilla held the insect under the water until it stopped moving. Abilities Megapede *Megapede's armored body can withstand Zilla Junior's atomic breath. *As Megapede, the creature can burrow. *Megapede can morph into Cicada. *In both forms, Megapede can produce a foam which can poison enemies if it remains in contact with their eyes. *Megapede possesses poison barbs. Cicada *Cicada can emit a sonic screech which can short out & disrupt telecommunication systems. *Cicada possesses large pincer claws. * Cicada can fly great heights. Weaknesses *Megapede is vulnerable to electricity. Gallery Zilla Junior vs Megapede.png|Megapede fighting Zilla Junior Megapede form 2.png|Megapede's second form Zilla Junior vs Megapede 2.png|Megapede fighting Zilla Junior Megapede and Cicada.jpg|Megapede concept art Trivia *Megapede and Cicada are an homage to Battra. Zilla Junior also fought Megapede in a carnival with a Ferris wheel and underwater, very similar to Godzilla's two brawls with Battra in an amusement park and beneath the waves in the Philippines in Godzilla vs. Mothra. They can also be seen as an homage to Megaguirus. *It is the only Godzilla: The Series monster to have two distinct forms. *As it produces a mating call, it is implied others of its species exist (though are likely too far away to respond to it). *Megapede produces its song through stridulation (rubbing its wings together), as opposed to real-world cicadas which sing using tymbals in their abdomens. Category:Godzilla: The Series Category:Monsters Category:TriStar Pictures Category:Bug Kaiju Category:Godzilla: The Series: Kaiju Category:Television Godzilla Kaiju